maidenrosefandomcom-20200215-history
Taki Reizen
One of the main characters in 'Hyakujitsu no Bara (Maiden Rose)' is Taki Reizen. In the Story, he is the commander of the fifteenth armored division 'Rozen Maiden' whose symbol is a three-leaf rose. Also, he is the nephew to the emperor of the - jet unnamed - eastern country. He is called 'Shinka' or 'Sakone no Daishou' (which roughly means 'Commander of the left imperial guard') Character Taki appears as a calm but sometimes passionate commander, but when he's alone with his knight - Klaus von Wolfstadt - he shows a pretty weak and breakable personality. Due to his high standing, he isn't allowed to show any emotions, also, he has a high pride. (which was seen, when he cried, after being attacked for no reason by Luckenwalde's comrades, not because he was physically hurt, but because his pride was hurt) Another incident which demonstrates Taki's high pride is when he wears fatigues (as he was tricked by one of his peers) to meet the director of Luckenwale; This causes him great humiliation and he is seen sulking and hiding beneath the covers of his bed by Klaus. (Klaus describes this moment as something similar to baby sitting.) Klaus also noticed, that he actually has a quite hot temper. Often, he makes desicions that are guided by his emotions. It seems to be his way of releasing his emotions. Though he shows a rather strong personality to the people around him, his insides are boiling. When he is 'taken' by Klaus, this attitude disappeares. His high standing forbids him to lust for sexual pleasure. Due to that he resists Klaus' treatment, but actually is turned on by it. Appearence Taki is a young male, with a rather small body. He has bluish-black hair and eyes in the same color and is oriental in appearence. Taki is described as having "Obsidian eyes and hair" and looking like an "oriental doll" by one of Klaus' aquaintences at Luckenwale. When in public he shows a strong, strict expression which makes him appear mature, but in Klaus' presence he often looses that mature appearance. He then looks much more female and young. (which may be part of his uke-ish appearance, that follows the usual cliche) He is usually shown wearing his military uniform. Sometimes he also wears a long coat, which has a special slit for his sword. While attending the Luckenwalde armor-school he often wore an ocher suit. He was also seen in a wide overall. When he's at an official ceremony, he wears a red kimono with a black headdress and holds a big bow and a quiver with arrows in it. While fighting with his comrades he wore a rather plain, traditional outfit, consisting a dark hakama and a white uwagi.(?) *Taki is often described to have a sweet flower-like aroma as described by Klaus. History Taki met his future knight at the age of eight or nine. Klaus visited The Eastern Country and wandered off. In a beautiful flowergarden he sees the boy, standing there in his light-violet ceremonial dress. Taki reached out for Klaus and asked him to 'carry him to that place of flowers' which Klaus did. After placing a bunch of flowers on Takis headdress, Taki notices Klaus' golden eyes and asks him to become his. Ten years later he asks his Uncle (the emperor of the eastern country) to let him attend the Luckenwalde armor-school to get informations on the western country from the inside. When he gets there, he seems to reconize Klaus, who was standing at the window of the brass' bureau. Later he is attacked by some other students. Klaus, who was told to get close to Taki then rushes to his room, to find Taki in a fierce battle against the students. After easily winning the 'battle' Taki leaves the building. Klaus followes him and findes Taki standing at a wall under a blooming tree, crying. Klaus is able to calm him down and later leads him to the brass. Back at their room (Taki happened to get the same room as Klaus) Taki is dwelling on the humilitation of bein tricked. Appearently some other student told him something wrong about the common dress-code. Not used to the rather rude handling at Luckenwalde, he easily belived the student, not realizing the falsehood. Again, Klaus calms him and finally gets Takis trust. That night, the students are called out for a surprise night-drill. Klaus asks him about his military training. Taki says, that it was the usual and gets prepared to the drill. But Klaus still worries about him, because of his slender body and wonders, if the march 'will be bearable with this body' The assistant instructor later makes fun of Taki. It's Klaus who protects Taki from the insults. Later, on the march, Taki is seen fighting tears, because of the insults. After a surprise attack Taki gets struck with a rifle and looses consciousness. Shocked due to that incident, Klaus protects him and Taki and with the help of an other student, hides them both. He seems truely worried about Taki and even gives him water, by kissing Taki. It is also shown in an omake and a doujinshi, that Taki once 'succumbed to food, that wasn't good for him' and that Klaus nursed him in that time. Klaus later eventually cooked for Taki, at a restaurant, whose Owner he seemed to know. One year after leaving his country, he 'is deported overseas'. (I guess that means, back to his country) After being told about that, he leaves the bureau and followed by Klaus, goes outside, after being offended by some teacher. Outside in the rain he angryly asks Klaus, how long he intendet to follow him, to which Klaus answers, that he planned to do so, until Taki returned to their room. He drags Taki to a place with yellow flowers, that is very similar to that place, where they first met. After talking to him, Klaus eventually gets Taki to go back to their room. That rainy evening is probably their first sexual encounter. (In the actual Manga their affair isn't fully shown, but it seems, that Irinaya Fusanosuke continued in one of her doujinshis) Three days later they meet again, at the train, that will bring them back to Takis home country. Klaus offers Taki to make him his and kisses his hand. Inside the train, Taki first talks to the chamberlain Hasebe. But Klaus left his compardment to see Taki. Though Klaus gets scolded for his behavior, Taki agrees to his demand, to go to Takis room. As he claims, to 'talk as friends'. They actually make out and despite Takis concerns, Klaus again takes him. At a water supply point the train stopps and both leave the train, to prevent suspicion. They go for a walk, which actually ends in another intercourse, mostly due to Klaus actions. Plot'' (Anime OVA) '(1st OVA)''' Taki makes his first appearence in the present time of the Manga as he returns from a battle. Shortly after his arrive Klaus also gets there and is scolded by either Major Uemura or Grand Chamberlain Hasebe (It's very hard to hold them apart in the Manga) for arriving late. But Taki tells him, that Klaus had been carrying out a mission. Taki has Klaus help him getting of the tank, when Klaus asks him 'How's your body' in secret. Taki responds by slapping away Klaus' hand and leaving. At the Headquaters he insists on being informed about the battle's outcome. After reading about 25 of his men injured he goes to the infirmary, despite his officers telling him not to go, because he would get dirty. He tells Klaus not to follow him. In the infirmary he talks to a swordsmith whose hands are injured. Taki is very shaken by that, saying that a swordsmith's hands are his life. To which the latter responds, saying that that's war. Tears leak from Taki's eyes and the swordsmith tells him not to cry, since Taki's high position doesn't allow him to show emotions. Taki then steps out of the infirmary, where he realizes, that Klaus had ignores his command not to follow him. Klaus tells him that they're going to his (Takis) room, what seems to shock Taki. As the scene changes to Taki's room Taki ans Klaus are sharing a deep kiss. Major Uemura, who heard a crash from inside the room asks Taki if he was alright. Taki breaks the kiss and dismisses Uemura, telling him that he's going to sleep. Klaus teases Taki asking him if he shouldn't have called out for help. He keeps teasing both, Taki's body and his mind. Taki struggles, but is easily overpowered by the saxon, who takes him from behind quite violently. Klaus tells Taki that he'd forgive him, if he'd let out his voice. And as he pushes his fingers into Taki's mouth he decides to bite him instead of admitting his feelings for Klaus. Klaus then calls Taki 'the definition of obstinate'. After Klaus is done with Taki he has flash backs of Taki's cold attitude towards him. He looks back while smoking and still yearns for Taki but seems to be somewhat physically satisfied by the sexual encounter they had just had (although Klaus did take him with force.. Taki did not seem willing.) 1st OVA: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vIm_RDTO4mQ 2nd OVA: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qD8oaDJa5w Category:Relationship